Total Drama Mall!
by babygirl2311
Summary: apply for my season! NO MORE APPS
1. Chapter 1

I want **ORIGINAL** stereotypes!

* * *

Hey I'm Chris McLean and this is TOTAL DRAMA MALL! In this abandoned shopping center 22 teenagers will be competing for 1 million big ones! But first we need competitors so I'm asking **YOU **to apply. Send in these details and any other details you think are important. See you soon and don't forget to apply!

* * *

Tell me if I should change the name. (Total Drama Mall)

* * *

Name (in full):

Nickname/s:

Age (15-17):

Gender:

Hair colour:

Hairstyle:

Eye colour:

Stereotype:

Stereotypes of friends:

Stereotypes of enemies:

Would you like to be paired up?:

If so, what stereotype?:

Like/s:

Dislike/s

Fear/s:

Biggest fear:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Day clothes:

Pajamas:

Swimmers:

Formal:

Pet?:

Personality (_**DETAILED**_):

Reason for audition:

Audition tape:


	2. Chapter 2

Boys are

Eddy Enzio - The Mafia Member

THATS ALL PLEASE MORE BOY APPS!

Girls are

Klaira Scott - The Mellow Schizophrenic Lunatic

Kaila Rose Shino - The Obsessed Bleach Girl

Tamera Ruther - The Cute Humorous Juvie

Maylene McKenzie – The Skater Nerd

soooooooo these are the certainly in people

i'm still thinking about some of the other ones so yours still might be accepted if it already hasn't

:) bye


	3. QUICK NOTE

Hey, just letting you know

I would love characters like these

Bisexual

MPD (multiple personality disorder)

Mysterious

Psychic


	4. Chapter 4

So I think I've accepted everyone LOOK!

* * *

Leopold Doyle -The Artist

Wes Moore - The Gearhead

Eric Scach - The Manipulator

* * *

Neveah Angel Ramieries - The Angelic Tomboy

Jayli Lin Jei-Lan - The Optimistic One

Thunder Azzura Moon - The Strong and Silent type

Paris Anderson - The Mean Rich Girl

Reyann Schott - The Laid-Back Surfer

Jessica Katherine Sie - The Talented Asian (I hope you don't mind 'talktothewalls' I changed it from "The Asian that can play 4 instruments and can do ballet")

* * *

btw-i'm going to have three "intruders" (like in big brother) throughout the season

i need 1 more girl and A LOT more boys


	5. Chapter 5

ummm hey so NO MORe GIRLS! I WILL NOT ACCEPT ANY MORE GIRLS!

i'm making up the last girl

* * *

and i've also accepted new boys

Ace Hart - The Sly Gambler

Morhin Starling - The Mystery Man

Marvin "Marv" Jechwitz - The Loon

Zakk Ambrose Blythe - The Funny Southern Metal Rocker

* * *

Name (in full): Breeze Blue Skye

Nickname/s: Aqua, Paley

Age (15-17): 15

Gender: Female

Hair colour: Light icy blue

Hairstyle: Hair reaches to the end of her back and she wears a aqua turquoise and grey striped ribbon on the side of her head

Eye colour: Ice blue

Stereotype: The Strange and Silent Beauty

Stereotypes of friends: People who will get to know her and are nice and aren't afraid of most things

Stereotypes of enemies: Mean, manipulative people

Would you like to be paired up?: Yes (She's bisexual)

If so, what stereotype?: A nice friendly person

Like/s: Horror movies, peace and quiet, being alone, writing, swimming alone

Dislike/s: Fighting, noise, mean people

Fear/s: Getting diseases

Biggest fear: Accidentally losing temper and hurting someone

Strengths: Keeping calm, swimming, keeping a straight face, catching lies

Weaknesses: If something **REALLY** bugs her she will "black out" (she will not know what she is doing and she may hurt someone)

Day clothes: Ice blue singlet with denim jacket that goes up to elbows, black shorts with tights and black sneakers with a light ice blue lighting strike on it

Pajamas: Light icy blue singlet and black pajama shorts

Swimmers: Black and ice blue striped bikini

Formal: Long ice blue ruched halter dress with hair with hair in bun and two strands of hair on each side hanging over her face and a ice blue clutch

Pet?: Yes, a pure white polar dog named Blur

Personality (_**DETAILED**_): Breeze is a quiet, caring, beautiful girl. She rarely speaks and doesn't speak of her family, only of her beloved dog. She will stick up for her friends and will not allow people to touch her unless he trusts them. She can swim very well and with often go off by herself to think. She loves blue things and will often collect blue stuff. Boys often flirt with her but she never responds. Her skin is quite pale so some people call her Paley. She may lose her temper and "black out" she goes into a blind rage and only her best friends can calm her down.

Reason for audition: So she can donate the money to Guide Dogs AUS and to show people that she won't take any bullsh*t from homophobes

Audition tape:

You see pale light ice blue haired girl talking to someone.

Aqua: You're lying Tally I can tell

Tally: No I'm not

Aqua stares at Tally for a full minute

Tally:FINE! Yes I admit it! I stole your money!

Aqua:Why?

Tally: Because I needed it to pay for my lunch

Aqua: Why didn't you just ask me for money?

Tally (now crying): Because you would've said no!

Aqua hugs Tally and tells her it's okay but not to do it again.

Aqua walks up to the camera

Aqua: I'm kind, caring and quiet. And I would really like to be on your show! Please pick me

* * *

soooooooooooooooooooooooo NO MORE GIRL APPS!


	6. Chapter 6

COME ON PEOPLE!

ONLY 3 MORE GUYS!

CMON CMON CMOON CMON CMON CMON!

SEND IN THOSE APPS!


	7. Chapter 7

Ok so I'm **_VERY VERY VERY VERY_** impatient so I'm making a boy

* * *

Name (in full): Jasper Romeo Welt

Nickname/s: Romeo

Age (15-17):16

Gender:Male

Hair colour:Pitch Black

Hairstyle:A simple cut

Eye colour:Black

Stereotype: The Secret Talents Guy

Stereotypes of friends:Anyone who's nice to him

Stereotypes of enemies:Anyone who's mean to him

Would you like to be paired up?:Yes

If so, what stereotype?:A quiet and strong person

Like/s:Water, calmness

Dislike/s:A lot of noise, when guys are disrespectful to women, homophobes

Fear/s:Being rejected by someone he truly loves

Biggest fear:Dying and not finding a special someone

Strengths: Knowledge, sport

Weaknesses:He's allergic to horses

Day clothes:Black short-sleeved shirt (no collar) and black jeans and black sneakers

Pajamas:Black singlet and black tracksuit pants

Swimmers:Black board shorts

Formal:Normal tux

Pet?:Yes a black Great Dane called Shadow

Personality (_**DETAILED**_):Jasper goes by his middle name Romeo. He only let his closest friends call him Jasper. Although people call him Romeo, he's not sappy or really romantic and the girls aren't all over him. He is sweet and kind but loves black stuff. He's not AT ALL emo he just likes the colour black. He also HATES it when guys are disrespectful to women or take advantage of them and doesn't like homophobes.

Reason for audition:So he can give to charity and to find love

Audition tape:

You see Jasper sitting with a **HUGE** black dog.

Jasper:Hey people call me Romeo and this is my dog Shadow. I would really like to be on Total Drama Mall, mainly because if I win I would give the money to charity, but also so I can ind the love of my life. I know that sounds sappy but trust me I'm definitely **NOT** sappy so pick me and I promise to give your show some romance, mystery and drama!

The film ends with Jasper playing with Shadow.


	8. Chapter 8

so heres one more boy

Kelvin Kai Eld - The Hothead

COME ON ONLY ONE MORE BOY! ONE MORE COME ONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN


	9. Chapter 9

Yes and I have already picked my intruders.

I'm getting them from e-scopeisawesome

so yes PLEASE GIVE ME ONE MORE BOY


	10. Chapter 10

THATS T WE'RE DONE I HAVE THE WHOLE CAsT

Hex Zero - The Lazy Dude

and my intruders

Greg

(and I'm hoping!) Starr and Gemini


	11. Chapter 11

WOOOO ALL THE CAST

ok so im gonna update this maybe in 2 days because its 6 week holidays in AUS and im going somewhere

also so I can work out couples and stuff like that

and if i dont update it in 2 days i'll probably update it beforehand

OK so

bye!

**(btw - i might use a different doc for the **_actual_** episodes cause this doc already has 11 chapters)**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys

I'm REALLY sorry to have to say this but I might not have TDM first ep up until tues

I'm going somewhere and it's kinda hard to get internet connection there.

Plus, with Christmas coming up VERY soon I have to do the shopping and help with setting up Christmas decorations.

I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry for any inconvenience

(btw - I also have a lot of preparation to do for the story)

oh yeah and I am going to make a new doc for the episodes

sorry again


	13. Chapter 13

OK episode one in the new doc is here

.net/s/6585087/1/Total_Drama_Mall

just put 'w w w. fanfiction ' infront of it (without the spaces)


End file.
